


Anything I did, right or wrong, I did for you

by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)



Series: Soul for Sale [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Canon Era, Contracts, Discovery, Feelings, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Soul 4 Sale AU, demon!ham, demon!laf (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge
Summary: In which George walks in on something.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Implied Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Soul for Sale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Anything I did, right or wrong, I did for you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my Soul for Sale series. You **DO** have to read the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047979) to understand the setting and the role of the demons and their powers. But you **DO NOT** have to read the other parts. (I guess. This time I'm not sure tbh.)

The sky is pitch black and the headquarters are empty when a dispatch arrives. As much as Washington would prefer to go to bed, he cannot prioritize sleep over something signed by Congress. With a stiff jaw and the letter in his breast pocket, he strides to the tent his demons occupy. To his luck, there’s still light flickering through the cloth. If he’s honest, he isn’t surprised. Hamilton naturally has a bad influence on his friend’s sleep rhythms.

George starts before he’s even inside: “Colonel Hamilton, I saw the candlelight and– oh.” He stops as soon as he walks through the flaps, walks in on something unexpected.

Hamilton is lying on his cot – closest to the exit – and John Laurens is leaning over him. Both their breeches are tented and John’s hand just slides out of Alexander’s pants. Their lips are swollen from the kiss they just broke away from in order to stare at their general with wide eyes. Though, Washington spots a tiny difference between their expressions. While Hamilton is truly surprised, his shock vanishes as soon as he realizes that it’s just George who entered. Laurens, on the contrary, is scared.

The aide immediately puts distance between himself and Alexander and stutters: “Sir! I–I can explain this!” But Washington waves him off.

“You don't have to. Just leave us alone for now and we will never talk about it again.”

Not capable of a verbal response, John nods two times and almost stumbles as he gets out of the tent as fast as humanly possible. Washington doesn’t even watch him leave, focuses on Hamilton instead.

When they are alone, he drops that stoic mask and touches his forehead, closing his eyes. “Don't tell me that's the real reason you offered to share your tent with him.”

Hamilton gets up and stands in front of his summoner, hunched in an apologetic manner. His eyes are big and deep. “No,” he gesticulates helplessly as he speaks, “everything I said in the beginning was pure truth. This thing only started recently. He contributes energy to me. I am insatiable because it's been a significantly long time since the last time I was summoned.”

“Can't imagine why,” Washington huffs and meets his gaze.

It was obvious sarcasm, still, Hamilton retorts: “They say I tend to get out of control, not everyone can handle me. But you can, general.” He lets his hand wander down Washington’s chest.

“That's not what I'm here for,” the man argues but Hamilton doesn’t stop.

The hand cups Washington’s crotch and Alexander whispers with a deceivingly sure voice, but they both know it’s close to shaking: “Please, let me do this for you. We both know your mind is clearer after you come.”

His eyes are so honest and pleading. A defeated sigh is the cue Alex needs to drop to his knees and fumble with Washington’s trousers. George leans back against the small desk and spreads his legs to give his demon more room which he makes good use of. Hamilton settles between Washington’s thighs and looks up to George for a final permission.

Despite how stupid George feels right now, he can’t back down when Hamilton is already kneeling there and gazing up from that perspective, ever so eager. A short recess, then they’ll continue their conversation. No big deal.

He gives a slow nod and the aide takes George’s half-hard member out. A soft sigh escapes him at the contrast of a warm touch and cool air. Alexander takes him into one hand and kisses the tip, then the side. Washington already suspects Alex's plan is to tease him and prolong this, just out of spite.

But he is taught otherwise when a second later the boy dives in and takes his whole cock into his mouth. George gasps in surprise and feels his cock fill out gradually. As always, the warm, wet cave around him is one of the most beautiful sensations he’s been allowed to experience. He melts, forgetting everything, while Hamilton moves back and forth at a slow pace, sucking.

Hamilton presses his tongue against the skin, feeling every vein, and relishes the sight of his summoner falling apart. When he flicks his tongue over the slit, Washington tenses up, knuckles lightening and toes curling. When he pulls back, seals his lips around the glans only, and sucks as hard as he can while circling the rim with his tongue, the taller man groans and grunts as if in pain.

But it isn’t pain he’s feeling – Hamilton knows that. This only happens when Washington really lets loose, lets his mind drift, blend everything else out, and only think about the pleasure. It doesn’t happen often but Hamilton is always happy to bring him there. Washington gets into this state when one of two scenarios occurs: either he is in a good mood and just wants to savor the moment while it’s there – which is rare – or he really wishes not to be in this world right now. The fact that he came to Hamilton’s tent, plus the newly gained knowledge of Hamilton’s other relationship, tells the demon that it’s the second scenario without having to read his mind.

Washington’s head falls back and his hips buck in search of more contact. Alex has him where he wants him. He swallows and taps George’s thigh three times. In an instant, there’s a hand in his hair that forces him down. He feels the cock pressing against the back of his throat for two seconds before he gets pulled off and pushed back down repeatedly.

The general suppresses his voice as he feels his orgasm creeping closer. It is definitely too warm in this tent to be fully dressed. Mist is clouding his consciousness but his body feels close to bursting and it's great.

Alexander knows George won't want to stay longer to tend to Alexander’s needs so he takes himself in his own hand. George fucks Hamilton’s mouth with all his vigor, thrusting deep and careless. But Hamilton’s hand moves even faster. He flicks his wrist now and then. If he was able to, he would moan.

They both don’t care about the state of Washington’s clothes. About how the front of his underwear and uniform pants get soaked in Hamilton’s spit which is dripping from his chin. The cover of the night will hopefully guard the general on his way back.

His rhythm stutters as he gets closer. Half a dozen thrusts more and he spills deep in Hamilton’s throat. He holds onto the soldier's head until his nerves calm down and slumps against the desk. His eyes are fixed on the ceiling while he regains his breath.

Hamilton swallows everything without letting a single drop go to waste. When he finally slips off of Washington’s cock, he nearly collapses. He hunches over his own release on the ground, with two shaky arms preventing him from falling face down into it, his hair a sweaty mess. Even his panting sounds painfully hoarse.

The demon is the first one to recover and wipes away the evidence he left on the ground. By that time, Washington stands upright, too, and corrects his appearance. But even after both their releases, tension fills the air between them.

They look at each other and George eventually finds his words: “You have to be more careful. We all are lucky that it was just me today. Imagine someone else walks in.”

Alexander looks to the ground, feeling dumb, as his cheeks heat up. “I know… I apologize. I won’t let it repeat.”

“Let’s hope for it,” Washington says though he doesn’t sound mad. Glum is the word Alex would use to describe him and he doesn’t know how to handle it. “Do you have feelings for him?” his summoner continues and Alex’s eyes widen when he meets Washington’s gaze. In those eyes, he thinks to see hurt. Maybe dying hope.

“Sir, I guarantee you,” he rushes, “my relationship with John is nothing more than other tent mates have and it will not distract–”

“Don't you dare lie to me!” Washington thunders and slams his fist on the table. His demon freezes in shock and he immediately feels guilty. It wasn’t in his intention to scare the creature or even be mad at him.

So, he takes a moment to calm down and sighs. “You know… this is what I think is pretty unfair. You both can always read my mind, know my feelings. But you can hide everything from me.”

When Hamilton responds with his usual, neutral confidence it’s a relief: “Yes, it is unfair,” he clasps his hands behind his back, “Yet, it makes sense. We need to know these things about you to help you and serve our purpose. But imagine I was some demon with more selfish, more  _ evil _ intentions. Don't you think it would freak a human out to always feel the bloodlust of someone else? Or to know all the harmful things a non-human plans to do to someone or even to the whole world?”

Of course, George has thought about that. “Yes. I'm aware of that…”  _ It just doesn’t make it more bearable. _

Finally, Hamilton understands what troubles his master. It’s not about jealousy or possessiveness, but trust. It’s been about trust from the beginning.

Alex eagerly grabs George by the sleeve. “But you can believe me when I say that we never want to harm you or hide anything from you,” he cups George’s cheeks and looks him in the eyes, “We are yours and you are ours. If you want to know something about us, you can always ask. We will answer as honestly as possible.”

Despite Hamilton’s assuring smile, Washington speaks with a hard voice: “Then stop avoiding my question. What is Lieutenant Colonel Laurens to you?”

“He's very dear to me, Sir,” Hamilton answers as truthfully as he can.

Washington reacts with silence. His expression doesn’t change a bit. He gives nothing away which makes Hamilton unsure.

“Sir, have I offended you?”

The general breaks free from his paralysis and shakes his head to negate the statement. “No. I thank you for your honesty. That's all I wanted to hear,” he plants his hands on Hamilton’s shoulders, “I'm not offended nor jealous. I want you to be happy, too, after all. I just wanted to  _ know _ . And I hope to get to know more in the future without a reprise of this conversation.”

Hamilton’s eyes glisten, a humble smile appears on his face, and his heart sings. He nods. “Of course.”

George pulls him into an embrace and they savor the moment.

“Does John know about you or us?” he asks into Alexander’s hair while stroking his back.

The smaller man shakes his head. “No.”

“Can’t you trust him?”

“I can. I don’t believe he would betray us if he knew. It’s just... I’m afraid it would be too much for him. He couldn’t bear it.”

“Alright,” Washington says and kisses the top of his head, “It’s just important for me to know.”

He scans the room and doesn’t find what he’s looking for. “Where’s Gilbert?”

“Probably having a chat with someone or taking a walk,” Hamilton replies as he ends the embrace, “He tries to give me and John privacy when we’re in the mood.”

“It’s late. You should get him. And John, too. I hope he’s traceable,” Washington suggests, forehead signed by worry.

But Hamilton snorts a laugh. “I think I know where he went. We have this venue at the riverbank for when we don’t want to be seen.” He grabs and puts on his coat.

Washington smiles and shakes his head.  _ The riverbank. How original. So secret.  _ Amused, Hamilton smiles back.

Before they go, Washington adds: “Make sure he doesn’t believe I’m going to kill one of you and I still regard him as my family. I want to be able to rely on him just like before. I don’t want him to fear me.”

“Self-evident,” Hamilton nods.

They leave the tent together but choose different directions from here. And George completely forgot what he even came for.

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone asks: The demons can't get the energy their summoner provides from someone else (unless it's their specific purpose). Yet, technically, Alex didn't lie. Though he isn't bound to John, he relies on placebo effect. He feels connected to John in a different way. He doesn't actually become stronger, but he feels stronger, and sometimes that's enough. And George just let it slide because he didn't care about that part.
> 
> I'm taking a short break (about 2-3 months) from this series in order to write some other Turn-related one shots. But I'll be back as fast as I can. The next few parts won't have explicit content, jfyi. Consider coming around for a chat or to ask questions on [tumblr](https://silverdragonoid.tumblr.com/) :3
> 
> Special thanks to [Icarus_Flew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew) for beta'ing this! Lots of love<3


End file.
